How it almost ended
by The Phantomess of the Opera
Summary: Just what I think would've been good to happen at the end of the movie...


Disclaimer: Don't own any characters, or movie, yadda yadda yadda

Just because I could haha, no not really that funny, but anywayz

(2008/9 version)Just what I think would've been good to happen at the end of the movie... Maybe better done though, with better script. As much as I did enjoy the movie for what it was, and I think it was great without a love story going on, I just think it felt a little incomplete without some hint of one, right? Ok maybe not, but still... Have a read and let me know what you think!

* * *

Helen watched, holding Jacob closer as the alien she protected now left the shelter of the tunnel to protect her. No, not protect... Save. He was going to save her, her son, the human race.

"There is another side to you..." Klaatu had said as he watched the two holding eachother close.

A sudden shock came about her as she saw the alien's figure disappear into the black cloud of extra-terrestrial locus. What would happen to him? Will he be gone? For some reason, the thought of him not coming back seemed to hang on her worse than the black cloud that threatened their lives. Why?

The woman pushed Jacob beneath her as the cloud became blacker and stronger. They were beginning to enter the tunnel now. "Please, hurry..." She thought as she felt the insects begin to eat away at her clothes and skin. "Please..."

Suddenly all was quiet, all was still. For a brief moment, it was as if everything froze. It felt calm, relaxing, yet it made her worry. Did they make it? Is this the other side? But it wasn't long before reality came back to her and she heard her son scramble to his feet from beneath her, yelling something about the insects dying. She opened her eyes, which she didn't realise were closed, and looked up. Light... Daylight.

"Helen... Mum!" Jacob corrected himself as he helped her to her feet. "They're dead! Klaatu did it!"

She couldn't help but smile, especially since it was the first time in a while since she'd seen Jacob smile since his dad was still with them. But it was quickly erased when she looked out onto the field. The grass was blackened with the remains of the death cloud, the giant glowing sphere was gone, and there was no sign of Klaatu. "Why did I think he'd stay?" She mumbled, cursing herself for thinking so foolishly. "Wait!" She then yelled as she was pulled fom her thoughts as Jacob ran off to where the sphere once was. "Jacob!"

The child ignored her as he ran to the centre of the park, slipping ever now and then on the debris. As he reached the centre he came to a halt. "Klaatu... Thank you"

Helen ran after him, grabbing his wrist when she caught up with him, then froze as her eyes fell on the injured body of Klaatu. It took her moment to find her voice before she too thanked him. Kneeling down, she lifted his head onto her lap. "It'll be ok..."

The alien smiled up at her and the boy, "It's ok, this isn't really my body..." He coughed. It seemed strange to them all, and somewhat cliche`.

Helen vainly wiped the blood away from his face with her sleeve and started on his body.

"Helen, this body is dying. I must go..." He said, barely above a whisper.

"No, we can fix it. We'll take you to a hospital, you'll get better!" She didn't know why she was so desperate to make him better.

Jacob just watched, the same glimmer of hope and dispair in his eyes and was in Helen's.

Klaatu lifted his hand to hers, stopping her from trying to clean the blood. It was shaking, and he felt somewhat disappointed that this body he'd spent so much time getting used to was almost destroyed. "This isn't my body." He repeated. "I cannot stay here. As much as it seems to pain me to leave you two."

Tears began to form in her eyes and she knew she felt something for this man, alien, whatever. And just like her late husband, this thing was dying. She desperately didn't want to lose him too. "Why not?" But after a short silence she understood. Despite the fact that he'd saved the human race, not all people were as forgiving and trusting as she and Jacob were. And how would he live in a world like this? The old chinese man had made it, but she didn't want that for Klaatu. "I understand."

Again there was a silence and the two were wondering if he was already gone, until he spoke again, "I want to thank you... For accepting me, helping me and showing me how beautiful this world is. And I thank you for not letting me make the mistake of allowing your race to die. I think I understand what my friend was telling me, you learn to love these creatures, and it's what makes it harder for me to leave but I must. I'm sorry."

"But you'll come back, right?" Jacob questioned with the childish hope he seemed to still have.

Helen looked at him in surprise.

"He will, right?" He looked up, meeting Helen's gaze.

She held the gaze for a moment, unsure of what to say but was once again pulled back to Klaatu as he seemed to have increased troubles with breathing.

"Goodbye... Perhaps you'll survive long enough to evolve. It would be nice to meet you again." Klaatu joked then closed his eyes. It was clear, despite the all too humanly appearance of the body, that his real self was gone.

Helen touched his face, but didn't seem to get any sentimental value from it. This wasn't Klaatu. She stood up and took Jacob's hand.

"He'll be back, right?" He asked again.

"I don't know. I don't think so... But I'm sure he'll keep a good eye on us." Helen said, managing a smile. She sighed and began walking. She wasn't sure where she was heading, but it didn't really matter. Once everything was cleared up, she'd have to face some sort of court charge despite aiding the survival of the human race. It's how they were. She just wanted to stay with Jacob as long as possible before that happened, because there was no telling what would happen after that. She stuck her other hand into her pocket and found a piece of paper. It was a photo of Klaatu's body, a wanted photo. She storked it with her thumb tenderly.

"Are you going to put that on our fridge?"

She thought about it, "What do you think?" She handed him the piece of paper.

Jacob took it, looking intensely at it for a moment, stopping as he did so. He then let it go, "Nah... Let's just go home."

The End


End file.
